Hope On The Rocks/Issue 7
This is Issue 7 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled Fallen Angels. This issue is Chad-centric. 107, Fallen Angels Two weeks into the apocalypse. 14 days have we survived the madness. 14 days i have survived with that asshole to Odin Thormann. I don’t know why, but I can’t stand that guy. He is just way to optimistic. The world has ended. And that arabic man, Al Halib. He’s not as bad as Odin, but he doesn’t pull his weight around here. He just sits at the bar and drinks all day. Now, on day 14, I am currently on a supply run with Miles. He’s good enough. With that I mean, he’s not as bad as the others, though he can be a pain in the ass. I reach out for a can of corn, crouching. There’s zombies in this supermarket we’re in, and I don’t want to die today. Miles passes by me, as i drop the corn in the duffelbag. I look back, to see a few zombies headed this way. I still have some time, though, so I take a few cans and drop it in the bag too. “Chad, come on.” Miles whispers from the main door. I ignore it and take a few cans of peach and drop the in the bag as well. I look back again. The zombies are now pretty close. Still have a little time. “Chad!” Miles whispers, now louder. I ignore it again, and drops a glass of pickles down the bag this time. A loud noise scares me. I look and see Miles pointing a gun my way. As I turn around, I see a dead zombie just a few feets from me. I look at Miles again, and say a word i rarely use: “Thanks.” Closing the duffelbag, we head outside, only to see that every zombie in the area now know where we are. I close my eyes for a second, and as I open them, I begin to run, taking Miles in the arm for a few seconds. “We can’t lead them back to the bar, can we?” Miles says, running next to me. “Of course not.” I sigh and turn the corner of Miller’s Street. I have lived in this town for eight years. My former job, well, you can say that I weren’t proud of it, but I did it for eight years. As we turn the corner, we meet a giant horde of zombies. I stop, and realize our only hope is to return to the bar. “Let’s go.” I say, and run back, towards the horde that followed us before. Miles, nervously, follows me. We get to the bar, with around 60 zombies behind us. The doors are barricaded, so it will take a few seconds to get us inside. “Tex! Open up!” I yell, and stop at the doorstep, waiting for Texas to open the doors. We begin to shoot, defending ourselves. Miles isn’t good with a gun. I’d say he hits with 4 out of 10 shots. He needs to be trained. Now, after 30 seconds, the nearest zombie is five meters away. I hear a click, and then hears a soft woman’s voice. I turn around and see Helen Camper. “Inside, Miles.” I say and get inside, while firing the last two shots in my Beretta shotgun. We get inside, and meanwhile is Helen closing the doors again. I look around in the bar. Nobody’s here. “Where is everyone?” I ask while turning around, only to see a zombie approaching Helen, as she closes the door. The foot of the zombie gets stuck in the door, which causes Helen to jerk and fall back. I take my hammer out and run toward Helen and the zombie, but too late. Way too late. The zombie already has it’s teeth in Helen’s stomach. I shove the hammer into the zombie’s skull, and kneel down next to Helen. “Oh, my god.” I hear someone say from behind. I feel dizzy, i can’t reconize the voice. After a few seconds, I see Lia kneeling next to me. I get up and head to the stockroom, where we have our weapons. I find a .22 Ruger and loads it with a single bullet. “What are you doing?” Miles asks as i head back to the corpse. “We all know what has to be done.” I say. “No! We don’t. We don’t know anything.” Miles takes my arm, stopping me. I remember the news the first day. They said, that we’re all infected. If we die, we turn. A bite from the zombies will kill you. “We can’t take the chance.” I say and get free from Miles’ grip. With everyone’s eyes on me, I go to the body of Helen Camper, tell Lia to get away from the corpse, and as i turn off the safety, I realize that the world will never be normal again. Not after this. A shot is heard. Then cries. Deaths *Helen Camper Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Lia Camper *Helen Camper Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues